The Day You Slipped Away
by xLuna7x
Summary: A painful recollection of the past and an awakening to a new beginning.    Hetalia sadly, does not belong to me.
1. A Nightmare

_"Italia. I have to talk to you."_

_How long had I been sitting at the window? Why is Hungary crying? When are you coming back, Holy Rome?_

_"Italia. It's about Holy Rome." Suddenly I was in her arms and like a bullet shooting through my chest, I understood what had happened. "He's. ..not coming back?" I was sure that Austria was standing in the doorway but I couldn't see anything clearly. Everything was under water, but why? What happened to you, Holy Rome? _

_Her tender hands tightening on the back of my dress; was it her who was screaming? It sounds so broken, so excuciatingly painful. Wait, that can't be Hungary because it feels like my throat is burning. That's right, Hungary isn't the one screaming._

_It's me, and the reason everything is under water must be because I'm crying. But why? How did this all happen? I was just waiting for him, that's all. I would always take time out of my day when I was free to wait at the window. He promised me, didn't he? He said that he would definitely return, and we'd be together._

_So why am I screaming like this? I don't want him to show up while I'm like this. I don't want Holy Rome to see such an ugly side of me. "He'll come back! He promised me! HOLY ROME YOU PROMISED ME!" That isn't my voice. That doesn't sound like me. But I can feel my hands on Hungary and soon I am out of her grasp and rushing toward the door but now Austria is in my way._

_"He isn't gone! He isn't! He isn't! He isnt!" I can't say anything else. All of the strength in my body is gone and soon I am on my knees but Austria is supporting me, and through the liters of tears I can see how hurt he is. "He can't be gone. ...why. ..why. ." I can feel myself trembling and with the small amount of strength I have, I refuse to let go of Austria. Are you really gone, Holy Rome? Will you remember me when you're reborn? Will you still love me?_

_I can hear the screaming again and to muffle it, even slightly, Austria presses my face into his chest. I can feel another pair of arms around me now, and know that Hungary is there. I'm not the only one crying. I'm not the only one who feels empty inside now. Austria and Hungary, they're both shaking, though they're holding me so tightly. He's gone._

_**Holy Rome isn't coming back again. **_


	2. A Wish

Why is it so hot in the room? The curtains that are lightly swaying tell me that Germany opened the window but for some reason I'm sweating. It has to be because I had that nightmare again. Suddenly there is a twist in my stomach and my eyes are quick to land on the sleeping figure that rests beside me. Germany is still here.

Feeling little drops of moisture on my hand, my eyes are now on my hands which are gripping the sheets. Why are there drops of water on my hands? Wait. There isn't much strength in me since I'm still quite tired but the fingers that reach my cheeks run through a small river of tears. Why am I crying? Germany's still here, so everything is alright. Isn't it?

"Italia?" _Stab_ No, don't look at me, Germany. I'm alright, really! So please just go back to sleep. Now my hands are covering parts of my face and I can tell that I'm trembling. There is a sudden pressure on my wrists and suddenly I am staring directly at Germany through the floods of tears. Without hesitation he had pulled my hands away, and his eyes are filled with. ..worry? "Italia! What's wrong?" _Stab stab stab_ Stop talking! Please stop talking, Germany! Your voice is too much like his. Please _**stop! **_

"Did you have another nightmare? Italia. .." I want to respond but there is a burning in the back of my throat, just like back then. How long has it been since then? Haven't I been smiling? Aren't I happy? Recently though, I can't stop having these nightmares. My mouth is open and gradually I begin to speak but my body is yanked and I am in Germany's strong grasp. I can feel his fingers slightly trembling as they tangle in my hair and the arm that is wrapped around my back leaves me with a painful feeling deep in my chest.

"I'm here, Italia. I won't leave you're side. So please, don't cry." Just like back then, I am now clutching onto someone for support and instead of screaming, I am chocking up broken sobs. It's so painful. Everytime I think back I feel more and more empty inside. If I could just see you one more time. If I could just be with you once more, Holy Rome. After all this time, _I still love you so much. _

I can feel the energy from my body draining and soon I don't even have the strength to cry. As the tears start to dry up, Germany's strong hold on me loosens and he pushes me back to check on me. "You miss him, don't you?" That's right, I had told Germany about you; I forgot! Holy Rome, can you hear me? Germany is a really great guy, and he is always taking care of me. In so many ways he reminds me of you and sometimes it's hard. I want to love Germany for being Germany but I see too much of you, in him. There are many differences between the two of you, too.

Soon my rather numb body is resting against Germany, and I allow my eyes to slip close. I didn't answer his question but suddenly I am tired. Holy Rome, Germany is very scary at times, just like you. But he is very kind hearted and he protects me no matter what. He's strong and brave and courageous! When I had first met Germany, I thought it was you. Even now inside of me there is still a part that longs for it to be you.

Why am I so tired? Crying so much must have worn me down. Ah, I must be dreaming now. Yeah, that's it. Why else would you be standing in front of me right now, Holy Rome?


End file.
